Tandor
|- align="center" style="background: #838383;" | colspan="2" | |- align="center" style="" | class="roundy" style="border: 2px solid #444444; background: #C3C3C3; color:black;" |Introduction |- align="center" | class="roundy" style="border: 2px solid #444444; background: #838383;" |Pokemon Uranium |- align="center" | class="roundy" style="border: 2px solid #444444; background: #C3C3C3; color:black;" | Professor |- align="center" | class="roundy" style="border: 2px solid #444444; background: ##838383; color:black;" |Professor Bamb'o |- align="center" | class="roundy" style="border: 2px solid #444444; background: #C3C3C3; color:black;" | Starter Pokémon |- align="center" | class="roundy" style="border: 2px solid #444444; background: ##838383; color:black;" |Orchynx, Raptorch, and Eletux |} The Tandor region is a region in the Pokémon world and the setting of the game Pokémon Uranium. It is home to 200 different species of Pokémon (194 of which are currently obtainable). Players begin their journey in Moki Town, where Professor Bamb'o offers either Orchynx, Raptorch, or Eletux to beginning Pokémon Trainers. Tandor is divided up into 2 sub-regions: West Tandor and East Tandor. West Tandor is the larger continent whereas East Tandor is an archipelago of islands. It is home to highly diverse ecosystems including beaches, caves, mountains, rivers, lakes, and a tropical rainforest. Some of the region's biggest industries include fishing, farming, forestry, and tourism. Notably, a large portion of Tandor is powered by nuclear energy. There are 3 Power Plants in the region, with the largest being to the northwest of Vinoville Town. The regional law enforcement force is the Tandor Ranger Union, who protect the environment and preserve peace in the region. Unfortunately, you must either surf or take the ship (Bealbeach City, Venesi, or Silverport) to reach either West or East Tandor. Flying between the two sides of the map is not available yet. West Tandor West Tandor is where the first half of the game takes place. It has several notable natural landmarks, including Baykal Rainforest, Tandor Sheets and Victory Road. In addition, it has several man-made landmarks such as the Tandor Underground, and Nuclear Plants Nuclear Plant Epsilon and Nuclear Plant Zeta. Towns and Cities *1. Moki Town (Starting Town) *2. Kevlar Town *3. Nowtoch City *4. Burole Town *5. Rochfale Town *6. Bealbeach City *7. Vinoville Town *8. Legen Town *9. Amatree Town Pokemon League * 10. Championship Site Places of Interest * A. Passage Cave * B. Comet Cave * C. Rochfale Tunnel * D. Anthell * E. Actan's Den Nuclear Plants * G. Nuclear Plant Epsilon * H. Nuclear Plant Zeta Routes (Not shown on map above) * Route 1 (Lakeside Path) * Route 2 (Owten Nook) * Route 3 (Seabreeze Way) * Route 4 (Baa Grassland) * Route 5 (Tancoon Way) * Route 6 (Pahar Hills) * Route 7 (Tandor Sheets) * Route 8 (Vinoville Lake) * Route 9 (Fire Valley) * Route 10 (Baykal Forest) * Route 11 (Smooth Hills) * Victory Road Gyms * Nowtoch City (Nowtoch City Gym - Normal Type) * Burole Town (Burole Gym - Cave Pokemon) * Amatree Town (Amatree Gym - Fire Type) * Bealbeach City (Bealbeach Gym - Beach Pokemon) * Vinoville Town (Vinoville Gym - Steel Type) East Tandor East Tandor is mostly ocean, with many islands and scattered towns. There are many notable places, such as Tsukinami Village, which favors balance and unity, Venesi City, which is laid out over the ocean like Venice, and Nuclear Plant Omicron. Towns and Cities *11. Venesi City *12. Silverport Town *13. Tsukinami Village *14. Snowbank Town *15. Angelure Town (Currently not released) Places of Interest * E. The Labyrinth * F. Lanthanite Tunnel Nuclear Plants * I. Nuclear Plant Omicron Routes * Route 12 (Maskara Channel) * Route 13 (Maskara Island) * Route 14 (Maskara Sea) * Route 15 (Shallow Channel) * Route 16 (Mt. Lanthanite Path) Gyms * Venesi City (Venesi City Gym - Psychic Type) * Tsukinami Village (Tsukinami Village Gym - Day/Night Pokemon) * Snowbank Town (Snowbank Town Gym - Dragon/Ice Types) Side Quests Meta: Sidequests Some of these quests have yet to be completed. Those quests may be referenced at the meta link above and are unlinked below. * Garlikid Sidequest * Ripley's Sidequest * Crying Boy Sidequest * Fossil Sidequest * Ninja Reunion Sidequest * Mega Evolution stones * Legendary Pokemon Unimplemented * Sleeping Girl Sidequest * Letter from Tsukinami Village * Ranger Sidequest Trivia *Tandor is approximately based on the real-world location of Brazil, with influence from other places around the world such as Los Angeles and Venice. Category:Tandor Region Category:West Tandor Category:East Tandor